


[錘基]HELLO SWEET FUCKER試閱

by Kazusayo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazusayo/pseuds/Kazusayo
Summary: ※時空操作/原作衍生/私設如山※警告：生子/男體妊娠/失禁/妊期H/產卵/出產絕頂※AVG3基穿回THOR3的時間點，原作捏造





	[錘基]HELLO SWEET FUCKER試閱

Loki睜眼的瞬間，濃綠眼底的茫然一閃而逝。  
在這之前，他被困在一個持續墜落的夢裡，在摔得支離破碎的下一秒猝然驚醒。

水流漉漉的聲響在四面牆構成的狹小空間中別樣清晰可辨，斜上方的金屬花灑正源源不絕地噴出水柱，落在光裸的皮膚上，傳來冰涼的觸感。

這是……什麼地方？  
Loki關上水閥，沉默地環顧四周，試圖在一片混亂的思緒中理清眼下狀況。  
當他的視線觸及那個缺了一角的水槽後，罕見糊塗的邪神終於回想起某些枝微末節。

他記得這個。  
這造型有些獨特的洗手槽帶給他的提示精準，足以讓他從記憶碎片中找到正確的那一塊：是那艘無緣抵達中庭的飛船，而此刻他正在自己房內的獨立盥洗間裡。  
他跟他哥哥曾在這兒搞過幾次，最激烈的那回終於把這艘民用飛船的水槽給嗑出一個缺口──別問他們怎麼做到的。

但是，這不應該。  
他不應該在這裡，好像什麼都未發生過一樣地洗浴。

Loki踏出淋浴間，打量那缺了角的水槽半晌，接著抬眼看向鏡面。  
漆黑的長髮漉漉的滴著水，水珠順著人造重力場的引力流淌到一絲不掛的身軀，向來蒼白的面容被水氣蒸騰出紅暈，他雙眸濕潤，嘴唇嫣紅，好像剛從誰的床上下來，或者正要回到誰的床上。  
這念頭甫一出現，鏡中的倒映便衝他做出一個不以為然的挑眉，看上去還是那麼鮮活靈動，一如既往──卻也處處透著難以言明的古怪。

畢竟他已經死了。

Loki還記得那個觸感，生死交關的困獸之鬥，他包藏禍心的匕首沒能埋進泰坦星人的心臟，反而在對方不斷收緊的手掌中逐漸窒息，他視界模糊、意識游移，最終在一片炫目白光中回歸星辰。

那可真疼，他得說。  
Loki不自覺地撫摸自己的頸項，卻沒有感受到預期的痛楚，接著他發現更多不合常理的細節：鏡中的自己身上完全見不到對戰後留下的狼狽，瘀青、鮮血，甚至連脖頸一圈猙獰而致命的傷痕都沒有留下，他像個碰巧行經的路人，從頭到尾都沒經參與進那場傷亡慘重的惡戰、更沒因此失去他的生命。

為什麼呢？

Loki與鏡中的自己對視片刻，突然有了一個大膽的想法。

※

好吧，既然他沒有忽略什麼的習慣，那麼肯定有人在他死後開了個非常高明的玩笑。

從發現自己不知身在何處至今不過短短五分鐘，Loki臉上已恢復成相識對象最熟悉的那副處變不驚，他微斂著眼，不緊不慢地套上浴袍，冷靜又縝密在自己身上驗證方才閃現而過的念頭。  
死亡的經歷並沒有奪走他對魔法的熟練，他有條不紊地指揮著那些乖巧如同寵物的力量，無聲地掃描體內的異狀。  
最開始，他一無所獲，他的身體狀態與過往任何一刻都沒有不同，這結果令他費解，卻沒有輕信。  
當他第五次變著法子讓盧恩咒文在四肢百骸沿途密尋時，總算查覺到一股行將消散的未知力量。

也不怪他先前幾次的忽略，那小東西實在不起眼，它懸浮在他的意識海中忽閃著微芒，如同一枚黯淡破碎的星辰。  
Loki引動魔力，小心翼翼地與之接觸，星辰周圍交相纏繞的光芒突然分出一束纏了上來，就像一只親人的幼崽，那股泛著冰藍微光的力量對他表現出別樣親暱的喜愛之情，竟是宇宙魔方殘存在他體內的碎片。  
至此，另一股綠色光芒是什麼──介於它能與空間寶石之力水乳交融的前提下──答案自是不言而喻。

看來是那位壞脾氣的中庭術士做了什麼好事。Loki撇撇嘴，摔在理石地板的冷硬觸感記憶猶新，於是埋怨的想。

殘留在他體內的正是時間寶石和空間寶石融合後產生的複合力量碎塊，為了達成唯一的目的似乎用盡全力，此刻它們軟弱無力、行將消散，倘若Loki再晚一些發現，可能就無法找到最後一絲它們存在過的蛛絲馬跡。

不過，這樣才說得通，不然他是沒可能以眼下這生機蓬勃的生理狀態出現在這。  
勘破體內最後一個秘密的Lok露出一個複雜的表情，事實與他最初的判斷毫無二致。  
在兩枚無限寶石的眷顧下，他成為了時間逆行的幸運兒，親身經歷的歷史被改寫、千真萬確的死亡被逆轉，而他崩潰破碎的靈魂也在這巨大的時空之力下重新得到完整。

他被送回自己還活著的時間點，完成又一次的死而復生。

※

當真相水落石出，剩餘的細節對Loki而言就不會太難。

無限寶石的力量理所當然地難以估量，相形之下，他至今為止跌宕起伏還不滿一千年的人生更渺小如同微塵──還僅僅是微塵上的千萬切面中的其中之一──儘管不是他的專業範疇，但時間與空間組成的相對因果，作為宇宙魔方曾經的持有者，他還是有些心得。

Loki很快地還原出一個非常接近真相的推測。

那個三流術士應當是想將幾隻重要螻蟻送回過去的重大事件中改變些什麼，以期能積少成多、扭轉未來，但過程間卻出了點小紕漏，讓時間寶石的力量發散過度，這才勾動自己體內殘存的空間之力，兩者相合產生的變化間接讓他落到眼下這個莫名其妙的時間點。  
在整個計畫中，Loki最能肯定的一件事是，他的到來是誰都沒預期的意外──先不提他從來不是眾望所歸的那類人，眼下距離異族來犯的時間也太接近了，他根本不可能改變任何事。

這時，他剛同他兄長完成一場耗時多年的破鏡重圓，泰坦戰艦還未攔路強襲、僅存的族人亦尚未犧牲，滿載阿斯加德希望的飛船駛向中庭，一切都顯得美好而值得展望。  
只有Loki知道，他們接下來即將面對什麼樣的屠殺，而他卻無能為力。

蝴蝶效應實在是很誤導人的說法，興許以螻蟻的高度只能想出這種名詞了？牽動全星際的未來可不是九界哪一隻飛蟲輕輕搧動翅膀就能改變的，必須是舉足輕重的變化才行。  
這代表，就算他悄悄更改航線繞過彼時兩方交戰的座標，泰坦人依然會如約而至，或者早一些，或者晚一些，但不可能不出現。  
他就像個不請自來的替身演員，擅自頂上劇目裡的重要角色，沒有即興演出的權力，只能按照劇作家撰寫好的劇本中規中矩地進行下去。

對於這結論，Loki毫不意外，甚至有些漫不經心。  
命運如此，死去是他被命運三女神賦予的唯一前程，他還會再死第二次，跟那些注定犧牲的族人一起。

但接著，他想到Thor。

不過剛動了念頭，浴室外外就傳來一聲叫喚。  
「Loki？嘿、Loki？」  
對方在一門之隔外衝他大叫，伴隨急切的敲門聲，聲音聽上去好像怕極他會在這不足五平方米的空間裡遭遇危及性命的三長兩短：「你太安靜了，你還在裡頭嗎？」  
真可笑，他還能遭遇什麼呢？除了被彆腳魔法師的失誤從冥界送到現在之外。  
Loki無聲地牽起唇角，「當然，不然我還能溺死在這裡嗎？要我說這浴盆還沒有我在阿斯加德的酒杯大。」  
來人似乎沒有發現他話語中那的那一絲不自然，得到回應後Thor的聲線放鬆下來，突然就有了嘟囔的餘裕：「我猜你指的是我的酒杯，你才喝不了那麼多。」  
不等弟弟回以一貫的譏諷，他又接著說，「你洗的可真夠久，我還以為──」

Loki雙手抱胸倚在水槽邊，背脊貼著金屬邊緣，好整以暇地等待對方接下來的說詞。  
但顯然，跟他比大多數人的腦子還大的二頭肌相反，Thor腦子裡關於詞彙應用方面的發育大抵停留在他們的幼年期──Loki記得他當年還給他補過習──大個子在外頭琢磨半天也沒說出他到底以為這間普通至極的盥洗間能有怎麼樣的能量吞沒他的弟弟。  
「我以為你……不、我只是怕你在裡頭滑倒之類的，畢竟你進去好一陣子了……」

在Thor那太過意有所指的支支吾吾中Loki終於忍不住笑了。  
他低下頭，看著自己從浴袍前襟坦露出的白皙胸膛，以及上那些情慾痕跡，一邊提醒他：「恐怕不是我洗的久，是你太急了。」  
「跟急色相比，耐心才是身為王者應該擁有的品質。」

此時Loki已經完全想起在他前一次生命中的這個時間點上，他們倆幹了些什麼。

正是新王加冕的那晚，他們並肩回到房內，甫一踏進門Loki就讓人按著兩肩摁在門板上用力啃吻，他沒法反應，只能半心半意地回應他，在破碎黏膩的唇齒相交間被剝除長褲架起一條腿站著操進去。  
儘管一下就被操的嗚嗚咽咽，但他沒有讓這臨時起意持續太久，在率先射出來後，他趁著Thor不注意的空檔竄進盥洗間並大聲命令他不准進來。  
Loki把年輕的神王以及跟他本人一樣精力充沛的肉具放置半晌只為享受沐浴的結果，直接導致後來兩人胡天胡地搞了整整三個中庭日。  
那會兒，他被Thor用所有想的到的姿勢操了一次又一次，完全填滿的快感將他拋入雲端，有很長一段時間他不是在高潮就是在高潮途中，他們把床單弄得又皺又濕一片狼藉，到最後他已經射無可射，肉莖卻依舊在後穴刺激下直挺挺的，Thor卻沒打算放過他，明知故犯地將之圈在手裡用長著繭的指腹捋動把玩，直到敏感至極的馬眼被惡意磨過時Loki終於崩潰，他整個人像一個被性快感充滿的容器，找不到宣洩方法的難耐令生理性淚水淌滿整張臉。  
為了得到期待已久的解放，他只能胡亂許諾Thor當下的所有要求，他說他不會離開、說會當個乖巧的弟弟、說他願意讓他操到懷孕生下子嗣，只求他快一些結束這彷彿沒有終點的淫行。  
Loki不太清楚是哪句話取悅了他的哥哥，不過他的哭求最終得到回應，在兄長用力抽送下一邊哭一邊射出稀薄的精水，絞緊後穴巨物的同時徹底失禁在床上。

就是現在回想起來也足夠瘋狂的。

「喔老天，不用你說我當然知道，我就是──確認一下。」  
「那麼確認結果足夠讓你安心地回到床邊繼續等待了嗎，哥哥？」  
「當然，我能說什麼呢。」

聽著每一步都訴說著欲求不滿的足音遠去，Loki不自覺地用手抹過嘴唇，濃綠眼底泛起異色。

這對話看似沒頭沒尾，還有些輕浮，但就憑這幾句乾巴巴的你來我往，也足夠Loki得到他想要的答案了。  
顯而易見，不是嗎？  
與被捲入時空亂流送回當下的自己不同，門外還能為洗浴時間的長短同他據理力爭的大塊頭，無疑是什麼都還沒來得及經歷的Thor。  
這時的他才剛登基為王，作為九界過往今來最年輕的一任神王，他驕傲燦爛，英俊不凡，所有人都愛他、都拼命地想將一切最好的事物堆放置他的跟前，而他確實很好地承襲了還是王儲時就被加諸的期待，在經過接二連三的考驗後，證明自己偉岸高壯的不朽神軀有能力肩負起一族的未來。

──看著現在的他，沒有人能預知到不久後的將來他會消沉墮落到丟盡王族的臉面，除了自己。

事實是，儘管再酷愛肉搏，Loki的肉身條件依舊是全宇宙最好的魔法師，於是當他殞命於泰坦人手裡後，強大的神魂就成了意識的延伸，一時半刻還沒能消散的他親眼見證Thor之後的所有經歷。  
是的，所有的。  
他看到他的兄長在飛船爆炸四散前抱著他屍體痛哭失聲，看到他是如何不惜性命用身軀與一整顆星球的力量抗衡，看他在功虧一簣後那對向來澄明的湛藍眼蒙上怎麼樣的陰霾。

失去大半族人和所有家人的雷神如同一只重傷憤怒的雄獅，他自暴自棄，痛苦絕望，好像一有機會隨時都能為了復仇與敵人同歸於盡。

不能讓他繼續這種愚蠢到家的傻事。Loki想。  
他已經死了，並且即將迎來第二次死期，這事實冰冷殘酷又不可逆轉，Loki對此沒有意見，但對Thor不同。  
他要Thor好好活著，在他至少還有四千年的漫長餘生中牢牢緊緊地記住他，他會是他不願揭開又不捨得遺忘的過去，是他午夜夢迴的黑甜裡揮之不去的幻影，他要他的名字同Thor的未來一塊亙古長存。  
所以他不能渾渾噩噩，將他金貴的生命視如草芥一般揮霍。

如果Thor莽莽撞撞捨生忘死的源頭是認為他沒有活著的理由……那我肯定能給他找一個。Loki惡毒又甜蜜的想。

他沒法改變朝著既定方向滾動的命運之輪，但在這段偷來的時間裡，他能做的事依舊不少。

這念頭剛起了個頭，Loki馬上想起他行將面對的那場盛大情事。  
上一回，Thor正是在他允諾『懷孕』這單字的當下將熱燙的精液灌滿他的肉穴，那反應好像生怕自己不知道他多想操大他的肚子。

看著鏡中自己一片平坦的小腹，Loki露出一抹不懷好意的微笑。

如果他想要子嗣，那就給他。  
不過三女神留給他的時間不多，他要快一些才行。

 

tbc.


End file.
